


Fulfilled (di slashpervert 3/5)

by lilyj



Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Doppia penetrazione, Linguaggio, M/M, Multi, PWP, Post 7° Libro (senza epilogo), Rimming, Sesso Descrittivo, Sesso Estremo, Slash, Threesome, dildo, incesto, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni sessione con i gemelli Weasley era fantastica, un'ineguagliabile esperienza di depravazione. E quella settimana, Harry si aspettava di ottenere qualcosa su cui fantasticava da lungo tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled (di slashpervert 3/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fulfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81497) by slashpervert. 
  * Inspired by [Fulfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115236) by [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert). 



> Titolo: **Fulfilled** (Appagato)
> 
> Serie: **Dirty Series** (3/5)
> 
> Autrice: slashpervert
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred/George
> 
> Sommario: ogni sessione con i gemelli Weasley era fantastica, un'ineguagliabile esperienza di depravazione. E quella settimana, Harry si aspettava di ottenere qualcosa su cui fantasticava da lungo tempo.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/210190.html). Il LiveJournal con la Master List di tutte le fan fiction dell'autrice è [Slash Perv](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** linguaggio, sesso esplicito anale, orale, dildo, D/s, rimming, doppia penetrazione, incesto.
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** one-shot, dopoguerra, seguito di Filthy. PWP, perciò si può leggere separatamente.
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** i warnings ci sono e sono esaustivi, (come è già stato detto) è il seguito di Filthy, fa parte della Dirty Series, e l'autrice è Slashpervert: quindi leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo. Più avvertite di così si muore.

**Fulfilled**

Harry strinse il culo attorno all'intrusione dentro di lui, lo strumento che sfregava in modo tale da far pulsare anche il suo uccello. Stava quasi tremando per l'eccitazione mentre si vestiva per la sua sessione settimanale con Fred e George. Persino infilarsi i pantaloni era una lezione sul controllo, il cazzo che tremava come se sperasse che Harry avrebbe infranto la proibizione dei gemelli facendosi una sega per alleviare la pressione. Ma Harry sapeva che sarebbe valso aspettare. Chiuse la zip sopra l'erezione e le diede una rassicurante -e stuzzicante- pacca. Era pulito e non indossava intimo, proprio come da istruzioni. Poi si infilò una camicia. Persino i suoi capezzoli erano eretti, e il morbido tessuto di cotone era già quasi troppo. Li pizzicò attraverso la camicia, gemendo. Si fermò prima di esagerare e dovette fare dei profondi respiri per calmarsi. 

Ogni sessione con i gemelli Weasley era fantastica –un'esperienza di perdizione senza precedenti. E quella settimana si aspettava di ottenere qualcosa su cui aveva fantasticato da più tempo di quanto stesse frequentando Fred e George. Gli avevano dato da infilare un butt plug più grosso rispetto alla volta precedente e sperava che questo significasse che lo stavano preparando per qualcosa di nuovo.

Arrivò al retro del negozio esattamente alle sette e bussò alla porta che dava sulle scale che portavano su al loro appartamento. Le gambe di Harry tremarono di aspettativa quando la porta si aprì e mentre saliva le scale. L'appartamento era buio eccetto per la luce di candela che fuoriusciva dalla porta aperta della loro camera da letto. "Spogliati ed entra, troia," disse una voce.

Con impazienza Harry si strappò i vestiti di dosso, oltrepassò la soglia e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, gli occhi sul pavimento. Percepì il movimento prima di vedere i loro piedi nudi, un paio alla sua destra e uno alla sua sinistra.

"È così entusiasta. Il suo cazzo sembra poter esplodere per un singolo soffio," rise uno dei due. Harry temeva che potesse essere vero e gemette quando sentì delle dita scorrere fra i suoi capelli e un'altra mano carezzarlo lungo la schiena. Uno dei gemelli gli si posizionò davanti, il grosso uccello che scivolava contro la guancia di Harry e lasciava una chiazza di liquido pre-orgasmo sulla sua pelle. Harry dovette lottare contro l'impulso di aprire immediatamente la bocca, di leccare -se non quel cazzo- le proprie labbra.

"La nostra troia vogliosa sta sbavando per il tuo pezzo di carne, Fred," canzonò George e Harry sentì le mani dell'uomo scivolare giù per strizzargli il culo. Harry tremò di desiderio.

"Implorami," ringhiò Fred.

"La prego, signore, me lo lasci succhiare," rispose in fretta Harry. Sentì George muoversi dietro di lui, massaggiandogli i glutei.

"Apri," ordinò Fred e subito Harry formò una O con la bocca. Fred gli si spinse dentro, la punta che scivolava sulla lingua di Harry. "Succhiami, troia."

Mentre Harry succhiava con foga, le guance incavate, sentì George afferrare il plug che gli spuntava dal culo e girarlo. L'uccello di Harry sussultò quasi con violenza a quel piacere, gocciolando fluido dalla punta.

"È fottutamente pronto," ringhiò George.

Le dita di Fred nei suoi capelli si strinsero. "Cazzo, sì."

"Lo leghiamo o gli facciamo un pompino?" chiese George, dando un'altra girata e ridendo quando Harry gemette in risposta sia alle parole che alla pressione.

Fred più che rispondere fece un verso simile a un gorgoglio quando Harry succhiò con più forza. George rise di nuovo e Harry sentì la sua mano scivolargli più in basso, in mezzo alle gambe. Harry quasi si strozzò quando Fred spinse più a fondo nella sua bocca e le dita di George gli si avvolsero intorno al cazzo. Non si sarebbe potuto trattenere nemmeno se ne avesse avuto l'ordine, sgroppando violentemente mentre veniva.

Fred lo seguì subito dopo, sparando la sua sborra nella gola di Harry. Lui faticò a ingoiarla mentre gli riempiva la bocca, colando fuori e gocciolandogli giù per il mento. Fred si tirò indietro mentre ancora veniva, schizzando Harry in faccia.

"Lurida troia," ringhiò George, strizzando in modo quasi doloroso il cazzo di Harry che ancora palpitava. Entrambi gli uomini si fecero da parte, e Harry cadde in avanti, su mani e ginocchia, ansimando. Non gli avevamo mai permesso di venire così presto durante il gioco, e sperava di non averli delusi.

George si alzò. E quando Harry guardò in su, vide Fred che succhiava e leccava il suo sperma dalla mano del fratello. Poi si baciarono, e la faccia di Harry si fece rossa, sentendosi sia imbarazzato che eccitato a quella vista. Entrambi guardarono verso di lui nello stesso momento, sorridendogli mentre si giravano. "Vieni qui," disse Fred, allungando una mano verso Harry.

Harry si alzò in piedi, tremante. Se lo attirarono vicino, piegando le teste verso la sua. Lui rabbrividì quando cominciarono a leccare la sborra di Fred dalla sua faccia, succhiando e baciando sia lui che fra di loro in una danza pasticciata di labbra e lingue. La paura di Harry riguardo all'essere venuto troppo presto fu di breve durata dato che il suo uccello cominciò a sussultare e riempirsi in risposta.

Le mani dei suoi amanti scivolarono sopra i loro corpi e sul suo, accarezzando e strizzando. Harry rabbrividì, il culo che si stringeva di nuovo attorno al plug, mentre si chiedeva cosa avessero pianificato. Fu allora che si accorse che avevano cambiato il letto. Strinse gli occhi e si accigliò, cercando di capire perché era stato alzato tanto da raggiungere un'altezza doppia dal pavimento. Era quasi come un tavolo imbottito. Arrossì quando si accorse che entrambi lo stavano osservando.

"Pronto ad averne ancora, troia?" chiese uno di loro, probabilmente George, e entrambi ghignarono.

"Sì signori," rispose Harry e gemette di nuovo quando una mano grande si avvolse attorno al suo cazzo, dandogli una gentile strizzata.

"Piegati sul bordo del letto," comandò quello che gli teneva il cazzo, che diede un'altra tirata prima di lasciarlo andare.

Harry si mosse con entusiasmo per obbedire. Voleva anche spalancare le gambe, ma il letto era ormai un po' troppo alto per quello.

"Vediamo quanto è davvero flessibile la nostra troia," sentì dire, e poi entrambi i gemelli ridacchiarono, mentre lo spingevano un po' in avanti in modo tale che le sue dita dei piedi toccassero a malapena il pavimento e che lui fosse sdraiato ancora di più sul letto, una guancia che ci premeva sopra.

"Piega le ginocchia, come una rana," gli venne detto, e mentre cercava di capire come fare, sentì delle mani sulle gambe che lo aiutarono a posizionarsi. Era una posa difficile che gli sollevò un poco l'inguine, in modo tale che il suo uccello penzolava sotto di lui, sfiorando a malapena la superficie morbida. Le mani allungate sopra la testa, le ginocchia ai lati del corpo, si sentiva oscenamente esposto. Una sensazione lo attraversò, tanto eccitante che il culo si contrasse di nuovo attorno al plug.

Delle mani lo stavano coccolando, carezzandogli la schiena, le cosce, i polpacci e il culo. Harry si guardò oltre la spalla e osservò i due avvicinarsi e baciarsi mentre lo toccavano. "Oh, cazzo," boccheggiò quando si rese conto di cosa significasse quella posizione. Stava davvero per realizzare il suo desiderio.

"Esatto," dissero insieme i gemelli, interrompendo il bacio. Una mano si chiuse intorno alla base del plug e lo tolse con lentezza dal culo di Harry. Lui si contorse e gemette, sentendosi troppo vuoto dopo averlo avuto dentro tanto a lungo.

"Per favore," pregò.

"Vuoi essere allargato da entrambi i nostri uccelli?" chiese Fred, e Harry gemette in risposta, incapace di rispondere mentre tre dita si tuffavano nel suo buco tremante. Le sue dita si aggrapparono alle coperte del letto mentre lui s'inarcava contro di esse.

Udì un suono simile ad uno schiaffo e guardandosi alle spalle vide George che spalmava di lubrificante sia il suo uccello che quello del fratello, ed entrambi rilucevano alla luce di candela della stanza. Nessuno dei due era poco dotato, e per un momento Harry, fantasie a parte, temette di non essere in grado di prenderli entrambi. Poi i due si schiacciarono l'uno contro l'altro, la mano di George attorno entrambi i cazzi mentre i gemelli si baciavano. Il corpo di Harry ebbe un brivido voglioso, stringendosi sulle dita di Fred che erano dentro di lui. "Oh, per favore, sì," implorò.

I due si separarono, con la saliva che gocciolava dalle labbra arrossate in un modo che faceva pensare ad altri fluidi. Lingue lapparono di nuovo, labbra si succhiarono a vicenda e Harry guaì. Quando si interruppero, fu per sorridergli con la stessa aria malandrina. "Affamato d'uccello?" lo stuzzicò uno.

"Oh, sì, per favore, scopatemi, usatemi," supplicò Harry, sollevando il culo come implorazione.

I due risero, un suono profondo e sexy, mentre si facevano avanti insieme. Le dita scivolarono fuori dal culo di Harry e sentì la sensazione nuova di due cazzi che si strusciavano contro la sua apertura dilatata. Sia l'uno che l'altro sarebbero ormai entrati con facilità, ma l'idea che potessero farlo entrambi sembrava ancora impossibile. Harry iniziò ad ansimare, eccitazione e paura in competizione per sopraffarlo.

Mentre George ancora teneva in mano entrambi gli uccelli, sfregando le due punte sul bordo sensibile della sua apertura, Fred mise una mano sul fianco di Harry, dandogli qualche pacca. "Rilassati," gli disse per calmarlo. "Amerai avere entrambi i nostri grossi uccelli che ti riempiono."

Quelle parole avrebbero dovuto spaventarlo ancora di più, ma invece il suo stesso uccello ebbe un potente fremito e Harry si inarcò, spingendo il proprio buco contro quelle punte gemelle. Al che tutti e tre gemettero, la pressione intensa mentre Harry sentiva il suo corpo tendersi attorno a quelle protuberanze scivolose. Fred e George continuarono quello che lui aveva iniziato, premendo in avanti con gemiti identici mentre guidavano i loro cazzi dentro di lui.

La sensazione era totalmente diversa da qualsiasi altra provata prima. Sebbene lavorassero insieme, l'avanzamento dei due cazzi era abbastanza disomogeneo da talvolta far scivolare in avanti uno più dell'altro, in modo tale che sentisse distintamente l'uno e l'altro, per poi muoversi assieme come un unico cazzo enorme. Il cuore di Harry stava martellando e il suo corpo tremava, alternativamente spaventato di essere spaccato a metà e terrorizzato che si sarebbero fermati.

I suoi amanti era sempre vocali, ma sembravano avere a malapena parole per quello, più che altro riempiendo l'aria di gemiti, punteggiati di "cazzo" e "oh, sì". Avrebbero potuto essere solo minuti, ma fu probabilmente di più, quando Harry finalmente sentì delle anche toccare entrambi i lati del suo culo e due paia di palle appoggiarsi alle sue. I tre, in accordo silenzioso, si fermarono, ansimando e rabbrividendo.

"Porca puttana, è fantastico," riuscì finalmente a dire uno dei due e Harry non poté evitare di immaginarsi che spettacolo fosse, spalancato e impalato su quei due uccelli. Annuì, ancora col fiatone, mentre il suo corpo continuava a contrarsi intorno a quell'intrusione cui non era abituato.

La mano sul uo fianco, carezzando con dolcezza, riportò la sua attenzione al fatto che qualcuno stesse parlando di nuovo. "Ci sei ancora, Harry?"

Harry lasciò andare il fiato con un sospiro, annuendo ancora. "Sì, va… bene," riuscì a dire.

"Vuoi di più?"

"Cazzo, sì, vi prego," rispose, il suo corpo che lo incitava a muoversi, e sollevò di nuovo i fianchi, dando una strizzata ai cazzi dentro di lui. Fu premiato da un coro di gemiti. Poi una mano sull'altra sua anca si strinse e i gemelli iniziarono a muoversi, scivolando indietro di poco prima di spingersi di nuovo avanti. Sembrava un movimento più ampio di quello che era, le gambe e le braccia di Harry tremarono e lui addirittura ringhiò. "Di più… vi prego."

"Cazzo, sì!" E allora si mossero davvero, scivolando dentro e fuori, ogni volta un po' di più e un po' più veloce. E ogni movimento sembrava troppo ampio eppure fantasticamente grandioso allo stesso tempo. Dolore e piacere iniziarono a fondersi mentre gli uccelli strusciavano avanti e indietro sulla sua prostata. Harry si lasciò andare, non trattenendo nemmeno un singolo suono mentre gemeva e imprecava e urlava ad ogni spinta. La sua pelle era fradicia di sudore e il suo viso era bagnato di lacrime mentre i due iniziavano a spingere forte abbastanza da farlo oscillare avanti e indietro contro il letto, il suo stesso cazzo che spingeva contro il tessuto soffice sotto di lui.

Li udì elogiarlo, singhiozzando "fottutamente splendido," e "una troia così sexy," mentre lo scopavano. Harry non riusciva nemmeno più a pensare in parole, e a quel punto avvertire chiunque che stava per venire era oltre le sue possibilità. Probabilmente potevano intuirlo dal modo in cui stava muovendo i fianchi per incontrare le loro spinte e sfregando l'uccello contro il letto mentre si muovevano bruscamente. Per Harry era come essere sospeso a lungo, conscio solo delle sensazioni dentro di sé. Quando l'orgasmo lo colpì fu come un'eruzione improvvisa, che lo attraversò in modo talmente potente e veloce che si sentì come se ogni muscolo del corpo si tendesse per poi cedere. Le urla dei due uomini dietro di lui fecero eco al suo.

Fece quasi più male quando scivolarono fuori dal suo corpo, il suo buco di colpo troppo vuoto e gocciolante di sborra mentre lui rimaneva sdraiato, ansimante e tremante, incapace di controllare i propri movimenti. I suoi occhi erano serrati e le mani artigliavano con forza le coperte.

Quando alla fine udì il proprio nome, fu vagamente conscio che non era la prima volta che l'avevano detto.

"Harry, sei ancora con noi?" la voce suonò allo stesso tempo sia divertita che preoccupata.

"Sì," riuscì a sbuffare, ma non era sicuro che fosse uscito come una parola. Perciò si leccò le labbra e ci riprovò. "Bene," disse allora. Poteva sentire che si erano entrambi messi a letto con lui, uno per parte. Delle mani gli carezzarono con gentilezza la schiena e liberarono dai capelli umidi la sua faccia decisamente sudata. Non sapeva quale dei due gemelli si ritrovò davanti quando aprì gli occhi.

"Ciao," gli disse questi, sorridendo con gli occhi luminosi di piacere. Harry sorrise di rimando e l'altro sembrò sollevato mentre parlava con il suo gemello. "È ok."

"Certo che lo è, Fred," gli rispose la voce da dietro in tono orgoglioso, una mano che accarezzava la nuca di Harry con approvazione.

"Ce l'ho fatta," disse Harry, probabilmente con aria un po' idiota, ma orgoglioso del successo.

Il ghigno di Fred si allargò. "Sì, sei fantastico."

Harry si sentì scaldare da quel complimento e di colpo si sentì talmente assonnato da non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti un secondo di più. Quando più tardi si svegliò, era stato spostato al centro del letto e non si sentiva più appiccicoso, perciò immaginò che avessero usato qualche incantesimo pulente. Entrambi gli uomini erano ancora sdraiati ai suoi lati, le braccia intorno alla sua vita in modo da tenersi anche per mano. Harry rimase lì sdraiato, il corpo ancora indolenzito, ma decisamente soddisfatto mentre ascoltava il ritmo dei loro respiri regolari.

**Fine**


End file.
